


A much needed talk

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: Tweek knows he and Craig need to talk about their future, but doesn't know how to bring it up.





	A much needed talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Hope you're having a nice Valentine's day <3
> 
> I wrote this fic for a valentine exchange in a Creek server I'm in, and I thought I should post it here as well!

Tweek stays with his eyes closed for a long time, but eventually opens them reluctantly, being greeted by the ceiling of Craig’s room, full of those fake stars that emanate a green light at night. He hears a faint snore, and when he turns his head around he sees his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, his mouth half open and drooling a little over the pillow.

 

Tweek can’t help but snort, muffling the sound with his hand. He keeps looking at Craig for some time, and after that he looks around for his phone.

Tweek isn’t surprised when he finds it on the ground near the bed, and he is even less surprised when he unlocks it and sees that is just 6 am. Knowing that he won’t be able to get sleep before 7 am, Tweek resigns himself to browse online until the alarm sounds.

 

Some minutes pass, and Tweek is mindlessly going through Twitter when he hears Craig snore again and move in the bed. He glances at him, and is then that Tweek notices something strange.

Craig has eyebags.

 

Tweek locks his phone and moves himself closer to his boyfriend’s face, looking intensely at him; the eyebays on Craig aren’t as big as his, but compared to seeing the ones on his pale skin, seeing them in Craig is… weird.

Slowly, Tweek traces one of the eyebags with his finger, but just a second after Craig makes a sound, Tweek withdraws his hand quickly, and nearly jumps from the bed when the alarm goes off.

 

“Uuurgh…” Craig’s body moves down the sheets, and Tweek streches his arms up before speaking.

“G-good morning!”

Craig’s head pops up from below the sheets, his morning hair as horrible as ever.

“...How long have you been awake?”

“Since six.”

Craig hums in acknowledgement, and just stares at Tweek, who does the same. After a while, Tweek’s cheeks turn a little red, and the boy can’t help but twitch a little.

“I-is something wrong?”

Craig doesn’t answer, and just continues to stare at him. Tweek is about to speak again when his boyfriend interrupts him.

“I just find you very cute in the morning.”

Tweek groans, embarrassed, and looks to the ground, feeling like his cheeks are on fire. Craig laughs sleepily and speaks again, clearly amused.

“You’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed.”

“Craig…!” 

Tweek looks at his boyfriend, who just shrugs at him. When Craig yawns, Tweek takes the opportunity and pinches his boyfriend’s cheeks, stretching his face.

“Ow.”

Tweek snorts from the deadpan tone of Craig’s voice and retreats his hands, the other boy slowly caressing his face.

“You’re a little dick sometimes.”

“But that’s why you love me, right?”

Craig snorts.

“Duh.”

Tweek smiles at Craig, who stretches his arms and moves forward. “Come and gimme a hug, please.”

Tweek quickly gets up of the bed, making Craig fall flat on the bed.

“If we don’t get up, we’re gonna arrive late.”

Craig groans and talks, his voice barely understandable with the face down on the bed.

“Nope, first a hug.”

“Well, you are not getting a hug.”

“But I need you, Tweek.”

When a couple of seconds pass with no answer, Craig moves his head upwards to see Tweek, with the most serious face, looking down at him.

“Then perish.”

Tweek continues getting dressed, and Craig just sighs, getting up from the bed with a smile on his face.

 

After a whole morning of classes, Tweek is in the cafeteria with the usual company of Craig, Token, Clyde and Jimmy. While he’s talking with Token, Tweek notices through the corner of his eye Craig mindlessly munching his food, his eyes half closed. He touches his boyfriend’s shoulder, catching his attention. 

“You look very tired, are you okay?”

It takes a second for Craig to answer. “Oh, no, don’t worry babe, just had bad sleep today.”

Tweek gives him a look, not satisfied with the answer. Jimmy looks between the two of them.

“W-well Craig, to be fair, you look like s-s-shit.”

“Yeah dude,” Clyde puts one finger in front of Craig’s face, just below his eye, “your eyebags are bigger than my fingers.”

“That is an achievement, considering how fat your fingers are.” Craig deadpans before giving a bite to his sandwich, and Clyde punches him slightly in the shoulder.

“Hey! My fingers aren’t fat!” Clyde looks down to his fingers, and then looks at Token with a pout on his face. Token sighs. 

“Clyde, I’m pretty sure your fingers are normal sized.” He then looks to Craig with his dad face. “Craig, don’t mess with Clyde.”

Craig rolls his eyes and continues eating, but Tweek looks at him a little longer. A doubt appears on Tweek’s mind, but when he’s about to mention it, he quickly shuts himself up, thinking that right now isn’t the best place to talk about it.

Tweek continues eating his food in silence, and doesn’t notice Craig looking at him.

 

When classes are over, Tweek and Craig walk together the familiar streets of South Park, both in silence. Tweek is so summed in his thoughts that doesn’t see Craig looking at him.

“Hey Tweek.” 

Tweek jumps a little at that, and Craig waits for him to calm down a bit.

“Y-yes?”

“Is something on your mind?”

Tweek looks at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“You wanted to ask me something in the cafeteria today, right?” When Craig sees Tweek avoid his eyes, he continues. “You know you can ask me anything, right?”

Tweek laughs softly. “Of course I know. You say that like, every two days or so.”

Craig simply hums, walking alongside Tweek and waiting for him to talk. When Tweek stops, Craig does too.

“Well, I wanted to ask you if you’re getting enough sleep, but I know that you will say yes, and then I’ll tell you that you’re lying, so I won’t ask that.”

Tweek looks at Craig and sees him scratching his neck. “I’m really that easy to see through?”

“Well...” Tweek gets closer to Craig and kisses him in the cheek. “When you’ve been with a person for a long time, you get to know how they are just by looking.”

Craig looks at Tweek’s face, a big smile on his face. “I guess so.” He drops the hand scratching his neck and uses it to grab one of Tweek’s, intertwining their fingers. “Then what do you wanna ask?”

Tweek looks down, and breathes before asking.

“Are you worried about our future?”

 

Tweek feels Craig’s body tense instantly, the grip in his hands applying more force. He waits, and waits, and slowly moves his head upwards to get a good look at Craig’s face, surprise written all over his face.

But as quickly as he sees that, Craig’s face returns to his usual one, showing no emotions.

“Why are you asking that?”

Tweek twitches the moment he hears the question.

“I…”

Tweek looks to the ground. He knows he needs to be as clear as possible, but he’s afraid it won’t enough.

“I… I know that you want to go to Utah to study Computer Engineering, and that you need a very high score to get in. And you know that I’ll stay here, working at the coffee shop—”

“And what’s the problem?” 

Tweek groans, trying to take the words out of his body, but Craig continues talking.

“We already talked about this, I don’t get —”

“Because this will be the first time we’ll be separated in, like, ever, and—”

“And?” Craig interrupts again, and Tweek is getting more frustrated because this is the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen. “We talked about this, Tweek. We both said we would be okay.”

“Craig, that’s not the problem! I just think we should, ngh, talk about it more!”

“Are you thinking you wouldn’t handle it?”

“What!?” Tweek’s brain is full of red alerts, and his body twitching like crazy isn’t helping either. “No, this is not what I want to say!”

Craig looks at Tweek, his eyes piercing him. Craig releases his hold on Tweek and takes a step back.

When he talks, his voice feels colder than ice.

“Or are you thinking I wouldn’t handle it?”

 

Tweek feels his soul leave his body.

He breathes once, twice.

He forces his body to stop twitching, and he looks Craig straight in the eye when he talks.

“Craig, that’s not what I mean. You’re not listening to me.”

Craig stays quiet, but Tweek sees in his face that he knows what he’s talking about. He has to know.

“Oh.”

Tweek’s tries to talk again, but his boyfriend interrupts him.

“I’m sorry for lashing out like that.”

Tweek shakes his head.

“It’s ok.”

Craig gets closer to Tweek, grabbing one of his hand carefully.

“Let’s just go home.”

 

The rest of the way until Tweek’s house is quiet, neither of them breaking the silence. When they arrive and Tweek’s about to open the door, Craig talks.

“Hey,” Tweek turns around, Craig looking to the ground, “I’m really sorry for before. I’m just tired from studying.”

Tweek completely turns around, giving his boyfriend a small smile. “Okay Craig. Thanks for telling me.”

Craig nods, and after a couple seconds just standing there he waves his hand goodbye and starts to leave.

“See you tomorrow at school, Tweek.”

“See you tomorrow.” Tweek waves back, and just when Craig is so tiny that he’s almost unseen in the horizon, he unlocks the door and enters his house.

 

A couple days after that discussion, Craig and Tweek make up. Their friends know something was wrong, but nor Craig or Tweek talk about it with more than a vague  _ we had a fight and everything’s ok now _ , but Tweek is happy to know that their friends care so much about them, and makes sure to apologize for making them worry.

 

One night, when he’s done doing his homework and he’s just passing time looking random stuff online, Tweek finds something that instantly catches his attention.

After making sure the information is right, he comes up with an idea and unlocks his phone.

* * *

 

**[Craig]**

Craig!!

Are u doing stuff rn?

**Craig:** Nope.

Something’s wrong, honey?

NONONO

Just wanted to ask if youwere free this Saturday

*you would be

* * *

 

Tweek starts pacing around his room, waiting for Craig’s answer. He’s just about to start biting his nails when he sees the little writing icon on the chat app.

* * *

 

*you would be

**Craig:** I have a physics project.

But I’ll have free time to spend with you.

<3

<33

<3*

I was thinking about going at night to Starks Pond???

If that’s fine with u???

**Craig:** Just curious, but

Why Starks Pond?

Its just that we used to do that

And I miss it

A little

**Craig:** Oh, you’re right.

It’s been quite a while since we went there.

So u ok with it? Wanna go?

**Craig:** Yeah sure.

Tell me when to be at ur house.

* * *

 

Tweek agrees to an hour with Craig, and talk about all the stuff that they should bring. When everything’s done, he locks the phone again and exhales happily.

 

When Saturday night arrives both Craig and Tweek are sitting at their usual bench in Starks Pond, tucking themselves in a big blanket. Tweek watches his boyfriend’s face, and when he yawns he decides that they still have some time to rest.

“Hey Craig,” Tweek takes out his earphones and connects them to his phone, giving one to Craig, “let’s listen to some music.”

“Can’t I pick the music?”

“And listen to your sappy music?” Tweek gets closer, hugging Craig and pushing his head in his shoulder. “No thanks.”

Craig rolls his eyes, but doesn’t comment anything and puts the earphone on.

 

Tweek feels Craig’s breathing turn slower and slower, until eventually he falls asleep. He wastes time with his phone, and when the time finally comes, he shakes Craig slightly.

“Hey, Craig, wake up.”

“Ngh…” Craig slowly rises, yawning and scratching his eyes. He looks at Tweek and opens his mouth, but suddenly he looks up in the sky, and his eyes start to really open, his mouth half open.

“Wow.”

Tweek looks up too and sees the meteor shower, the the dark of the night being filled with white lines that appear and disappear, in different forms and different speed, like a painting in movement.

 

Tweek looks at his boyfriend’s face, and smiles when he sees how happy Craig is.

“So, do you like it?” Craig looks at Tweek, then at the meteor shower again.

“So this is why you wanted to come here…”

Tweek scratches the back of his neck. “I’ll be honest man, I didn’t know if the meteor shower was gonna be a surprise for you.”

“I heard about it some months ago, but...” Craig looks up again to all the stars. “I honestly forgot about it.”

 

Tweek keeps watching his boyfriend for some more time, enjoying the moment. When he feels ready, he grabs Craig’s hand, the other boy looking at him.

“I..” Tweek closes his eyes to focus himself, and after breathing profoundly, he opens them again, looking at Craig straight in the eye. “I need you to know that you can count on me.”

Craig looks confused, but before he can say anything Tweek continues.

“I know that you already think that, but like, you going to Utah and me staying here… is gonna be hard. And I know you’re not telling me how hard you really think it’s gonna be so I don’t worry, but that worries me even more, man.”

Tweek stays silent after that, and he doesn’t know how many time passes until Craig speaks, his voice almost a whisper.

“Tweek, I’m… I’m sorry. I should count on you more. I know that.”

Tweek nods, and Craig continues.

“I.. sometimes underestimate how strong you really are, and in my head, I think I need to protect you instead of talk about it.” Craig chuckles. “I’m really sorry for lashing out like that the other day, Tweek. I really am.”

Tweek nods, again, a smile on his face. “It’s ok.”

Craig hiccups, and breathes again before talking.

“You’re right. I’m… scared about the future. About not being good enough, not for the distance but for… everything.” He wipes the tears of his eyes. “Suddenly everything feels… real, you know? Like if I fail something it will just be the end.”

Tweek nods, tears falling from his eyes. He grabs Craig and hugs him, hard, and when Craig returns the hug he tries to talk through the tears.

“I—I feel the same, man.”

Craig laughs, Tweek feeling his tears in his back.

“I was so stupid, dude. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

 

Both boys really start crying afterwards, and it takes them an eternity to stop their tears. When they separate, Tweek sees the mess that is Craig’s face and can’t help himself when he starts laughing at him.

“No, no, Craig!” Tweek pushes his boyfriend away, but Craig manages to kiss him, Tweek making a grimacing sound. “Man, that’s so gross!”

Craig laughs, wiping his tears away. “We both look like shit, you know.”

Tweek laughs, and passes hands through his face to wipe away everything he can.

Craig sighs, and puts his head in Tweek’s shoulder again before talking. “Tomorrow we should have a talk about our future.” He looks at Tweek seriously, but with a smile still on his face. “A true talk.”

Tweek nods and then looks up, to the meteor shower that is still going on. “Wanna stay a little longer?”

“Yeah.”

 

The two boys get a little closer and tuck themselves even more with the blanket, with smiles on their faces and looking up at the night sky, filled with stars, and hoping for a good future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can follow me on Tumblr!](https://marron121.tumblr.com/)


End file.
